


Il Matrimonio Perfetto

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: “Questo matrimonio non s'ha da fare”, come diceva quello; ma nulla è impossibile quando si ha un fidanzato impudente, un'amica d'infanzia invadente e 'colleghi' di lavoro assolutamente conniventi.Nemmeno un matrimonio proibito.[LaviYuu]





	Il Matrimonio Perfetto

 

* * *

 

##  **Il Matrimonio Perfetto**

 

Il fendente che stava portando andò bruscamente e repentinamente fuori controllo e la spada finì piantata di traverso nel tronco dell'albero più vicino. Kanda imprecò senza ritegno, rialzandosi dall'erba dov'era scivolato in ginocchio. Non gli era mai successo di perdere la presa sull'amata katana, l'idiota seduto ai piedi dell'albero dietro di lui aveva l'arcano potere di rovesciare l'andamento dell'universo e mettergli vita sottosopra.

– Che hai detto?! – esclamò, voltandosi con espressione truce verso colui che aveva interrotto la sua concentrazione e, soprattutto, la sessione di allenamento cui si dedicava ogni mattina.

Il colpevole di cotanto crimine lo fissò con aria ignara, portando una mano a scompigliare l'ammasso di capelli rossi che invano tentava di tenere a bada con una bandana.

– Vuoi sposarmi, Yuu? – ripeté senza scomporsi, sorridendo radioso al giovane di fronte a sé, il quale invece gli rivolse un'occhiata sconvolta.

– Ti sei bevuto il cervello? – sbottò, incredulo di fronte a tanta stupidità. Per quanto fosse l'apprendista di Bookman, Lavi a volte proprio non ci arrivava a capire le cose.

– Perché? – chiese il suddetto apprendista di rimando. – Dico sul serio, Yuu. Sposiamoci.

Kanda liberò la spada dal tronco in cui s'era piantata poco prima, sbuffando con evidente irritazione e, dopo averla rinfoderata, afferrò Lavi per la collottola, facendolo gemere di dolore.

– Non ripeterlo mai più, mi hai capito? – sibilò in tono minaccioso, sorprendendo il povero malcapitato. Questi, per nulla spaventato, assunse un'espressione assai delusa, fissando l'assalitore con aria implorante. – _Tch_. – risuonò nel piccolo angolo di bosco, mentre Kanda mollava la presa e s'allontanava a grandi passi, diretto verso la torre che era il Quartier Generale dell'Ordine Oscuro.

– Yuu! Aspetta! Parliamone! – esclamò Lavi, a terra dolorante, rialzandosi a fatica e barcollando nella stessa direzione.

Kanda però non si voltò neanche indietro.

 

 

S'erano addormentati. Non che non fosse successo altre volte che Lavi passasse l'intera notte con lui, però di solito era molto più cauto e se ne andava mentre tutto l'Ordine era ancora immerso nel mondo dei sogni.

Ora lo fissava con quel dannato sorriso sdolcinato stampato in faccia e Kanda era certo che da un attimo all'altro avrebbe detto qualcosa di terribilmente stupido. Tipo pretendere di scambiare frasi romantiche con lui.

– Davvero, Yuu, io penso che dovremmo farlo. – Kanda roteò gli occhi. Eccolo che incominciava. L'avrebbe volentieri calciato fuori dalla porta, ma erano entrambi nudi e sarebbe stato alquanto azzardato farsi scoprire in quelle condizioni. – Ormai stiamo insieme da più di due anni, è tempo di ammettere che questa relazione è importante. – Lavi riusciva persino a sembrare serio mentre proferiva tali terrificanti idiozie... questa del matrimonio poi! Cosa gli diceva quella testaccia vuota? Voleva farli finire dritti nelle segrete dell'Ordine come eretici? Per sorvolare sul piccolo, insignificante peccato mortale di sodomia che commettevano.

– _Tch_. – sbuffò, per segnalare che le chiacchiere avevano già esaurito la sua scarsa pazienza, ma Lavi non pareva voler desistere.

– Bookman non potrà opporsi – continuò con enfasi – abbiamo già inquinato la storia entrando nell'Ordine, quindi è inutile proibirmi di avere legami e...

No, non di nuovo con quella solfa su come la loro 'relazione' fosse ininfluente e il proprio ruolo e quello di Bookman ormai irrimediabilmente compromessi.

– Piantala, me l'avrai ripetuto almeno cento volte! – Kanda interruppe il discorso con voce decisa, alzandosi di scatto dal letto.

Lavi fece immediatamente il broncio, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre si rivestiva.

– Sì, lo so, ma non riesco a capire se non mi credi o se proprio non mi ascolti. – rispose in tono ferito. Kanda però non s'era mai lasciato abbindolare dalle sue recite.

– Entrambe. – ritorse, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria eloquente.

Lavi rimase per un istante a bocca aperta prima di ribattere con un lamentoso: – Ma, Yuu!

– Non voglio più sentirti farneticare sul matrimonio; per noi quella parola significa 'prigione' e 'tortura'. – Lavi stava per replicare, ma Kanda non glie ne lasciò il tempo. – Non seguirmi – si raccomandò – resta lì almeno dieci minuti e bada a non farti vedere quando poi uscirai dalla mia stanza.

La porta si richiuse dietro di lui, lasciando Lavi ancora a bocca spalancata.

 

 

Quasi era stato grato d'aver ricevuto quella missione, almeno Lavi per un po' non l'aveva assillato con quell'assurda storia del matrimonio. Ora però era di nuovo al Quartier Generale e non avrebbe tardato a incontrarlo. Non fino all'indomani, comunque; con un mezzo sospiro aprì la porta della propria stanza.

– Yuu... finalmente! – mormorò al suo orecchio una voce ben nota, mentre due braccia impazienti lo stringevano con forza tirandolo all'interno.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare di trovare Lavi ad aspettarlo proprio lì. Labbra calde e morbide si posarono sulle sue, per scendere poi lungo la linea del viso fino a sfiorargli il collo e subito risalire a catturargli il lobo dell'orecchio.

Kanda fremette, lasciandosi sfuggire un lamento sommesso.

– Lavi... – mormorò, reclinando il collo per dare al giovane miglior accesso.

– Sposami – sussurrò di nuovo questi, ben conscio che in quel momento lui era vulnerabile – nessuno deve saperlo, è solo per noi due. – Lavi gli prese il viso fra le mani, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi e sorridendo in quel suo modo irresistibile. – Ci scambieremo i voti secondo la tradizione Giapponese e serberemo il segreto per noi soltanto. – continuò, leggendo dalla sua espressione che stava seriamente considerando la proposta. – Prometti che ci penserai su?

Kanda annuì, in quel momento avrebbe acconsentito praticamente a qualunque cosa per Lavi. Lo baciò con passione, lasciandosi condurre verso il letto.

 

 

Stava accadendo un po' troppo spesso che Lavi 'dimenticasse' di andarsene dalla _sua_ stanza prima dell'alba e Kanda sospettava che ciò fosse legato alla maledetta storia delle nozze. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, ora che ne conosceva i dettagli, la proposta lo tentava davvero molto. Ci avrebbe riflettuto seriamente. In realtà, sapeva già che avrebbe acconsentito, solo non voleva dare a Lavi la soddisfazione così presto.

L'idiota si sarebbe lasciato prendere la mano e avrebbe iniziato a farsi venire strane idee, tipo tappezzare di fiori la stanza, pretendere d'indossare i kimono tradizionali e altre scempiaggini simili.

Lavi si mosse leggermente, stringendogli le braccia attorno alla vita un po' di più e posizionando meglio il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Kanda chiuse di nuovo gli occhi per un attimo, assaporando quella sensazione; non voleva privarsene, ma mai avrebbe ammesso apertamente una cosa del genere, Lavi se ne sarebbe di certo approfittato. E lui non voleva un dannato koala abbarbicato addosso; almeno non tutto il tempo, ecco.

Si portò a sedere e gli arruffò i capelli con malagrazia.

– Muoviti, è già tardi. – sbuffò in tono irritato; sapeva che Lavi non l'avrebbe preso sul serio, ma non poteva farne a meno.

 

Lavi lo stava di nuovo aspettando nella _sua_ stanza. Di questo passo, qualcuno l'avrebbe notato e ci sarebbero stati dei pericolosi pettegolezzi. Dovevano stare molto più attenti, ma avrebbe fatto quelle raccomandazioni dopo... le labbra che avevano catturato le sue reclamavano tutta l'attenzione di cui era capace, al momento.

– Hai deciso? – sussurrò Lavi, scostandosi appena per poi riprendere a baciarlo con dolcezza.

– Forse – rispose Kanda, prendendo fiato, una strana luce negli occhi scuri – ma non illuderti che io indossi l'abito bianco. – ammonì con voce minacciosa.

Lavi rise sommessamente, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.

– Non temere, l'indosserò io – si offrì, raggiante.

– Non t'azzardare! – esclamò Kanda, inorridito al solo pensiero; Lavi rise ancora, avvicinando le loro fronti.

– D'accordo, non t'agitare – promise – però il bouquet lo voglio assolutamente. Di rose rosse.

– _Tch_. – ottenne in risposta. L'avrebbe preso per un sì.

 

Era la quarta persona quella mattina che, incrociandolo, si congratulava con lui. Ora, una volta è un caso, due una coincidenza, ma alla terza diventa una certezza e lui era già passato oltre: c'era qualcosa che _non_ tornava; e sapeva esattamente _cosa_. Avrebbe conciato Lavi per le feste, se non li sbattevano in galera prima.

– Congratulazioni!

E cinque. Lavi era un uomo morto.

Un enorme vaso di camelie giapponesi gli passò accanto, portato da due scienziati e... recava la scritta "Felice Matrimonio". Lo fissò allontanarsi in direzione della sala grande e fu allora che vide Lavi venirgli incontro, l'aria turbata. Un ghigno gli si disegnò sul viso: tra un istante avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni di essere turbato. Senza lasciargli il tempo di aprire bocca, Kanda l'afferrò per il collo e lo sbatté contro il muro più vicino.

– Vuoi proprio farci ammazzare, eh? – ringhiò, cercando di contenere il volume della voce.

– Y-Yuu, lasciami, ti giuro, ne so quanto te! – supplicò Lavi. – Dicono tutti che ti sposi, ma nessuno sa con chi...

La voce di Lenalee che dava ordini su come piazzare i fiori fece voltare entrambi verso il salone. Kanda ebbe un flash di sé la sera precedente che diceva _"Ho ricevuto una proposta di matrimonio"_ e s'irrigidì.

Sedeva a un tavolo isolato nella Caffetteria, completamente immerso nelle proprie riflessioni, tanto che aveva scordato di mangiare. Stava giocando con il pensiero di quella cerimonia segreta; cercava d'immaginare come l'avrebbe fatto sentire essere legato a qualcuno per la vita, come sarebbe cambiato il suo rapporto con Lavi. Non era pronto ad ammettere in maniera _ufficiale_ di amare l'idiota, eppure il solo pensiero d'accettare di sposarlo evocava in lui una strana forma di compiacimento. Si sorprese a incurvare le labbra in un accenno di sorriso.

“ _Stai fissando quella soba da almeno mezz'ora senza averla toccata.”_ Lenalee s'era seduta di fronte a lui, rivolgendogli un'occhiata a metà fra curiosa e preoccupata.

“ _Non ho più fame,”_ aveva risposto con prontezza, bruscamente strappato dalla voce di lei agli insani sogni che si stava concedendo; ma non era mai riuscito a ingannarla, Lenalee lo conosceva troppo bene.

“ _Coraggio, cosa c'è che non va?”_

Ora, quando Lenalee ti chiedeva se 'qualcosa non andava' facevi meglio a risponderle o avrebbe assunto che davvero qualcosa non andava e continuato a chiedere all'infinito. Quindi, considerato che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto cedere per sfinimento, aveva preferito risparmiarsi il calvario.

Era stato qui che s'era lasciato sfuggire la fatidica confessione, ignaro che la sua ingenuità l'avrebbe cacciato in grossi guai.

“ _Ho ricevuto una proposta di matrimonio.”_

Il viso di Lenalee s'era illuminato di meraviglia, quindi di gioia.

“ _Accetterai, vero?”_

“ _Forse,”_ aveva risposto, sovrappensiero, e Lenalee sapeva bene che una tale dichiarazione fatta da lui equivaleva a un sì.

Quando la ragazza era corsa via dopo avergli fatto le _congratulazioni_ avrebbe dovuto capire subito che la sua testolina stava macchinando qualcosa.

\- Yuu?

Lasciò la presa, l'espressione leggermente rigida e gli occhi appena dilatati per la recente realizzazione. Lavi si massaggiò il collo, sollevato.

– Credo sia colpa mia – ammise, portandosi una mano al viso – mi sono lasciato sfuggire con Lenalee della... – e qui la voce l'abbandonò per un momento – proposta di matrimonio; sai quanto è insistente...

Lavi emise un grosso sospiro.

– Sa... di noi? – chiese, visibilmente turbato da quella possibilità, che poteva significare che già _tutti_ sapevano.

– No, le ho detto soltanto che avevo ricevuto una proposta. – rispose Kanda sottovoce.

La notizia non sembrò essere di grande consolazione; a dire il vero, tutti quei preparativi non promettevano nulla di buono, soprattutto per lui. Lavi gli rivolse un cenno d'intesa, comprendendo perfettamente i suoi timori.

– Dobbiamo fermarla. – disse e Kanda annuì, seguendolo nel salone.

 

 

La grande sala che normalmente era di passaggio per accedere alle altre aree della torre aveva cambiato completamente faccia, notò Kanda con orrore. Dal lampadario centrale partivano innumerevoli drappi colorati che si stendevano come una fitta ragnatela fra le pareti; queste ultime erano addobbate a dovere con festoni altrettanto variopinti. Dal soffitto pendevano bizzarri marchingegni a proiezione dalla superficie sfaccettata in argento e in ogni angolo erano piazzati alti vasi di fiori, in maggioranza camelie e loto giapponesi.

Appena lo vide arrivare, Lenalee gli corse incontro, raggiante.

– L'hai già detto a Miranda? – chiese e, vedendo che entrambi la guardavano sconvolti, aggiunse: – Non... è Miranda?

Lenalee era confusa, Kanda si guardava intorno in modo davvero strano e anche Lavi... Perché la stavano spingendo nell'angolo più lontano?

– Che t'è saltato in mente, vuoi farci gettare tutti nelle segrete dell'Ordine? – sibilò Kanda, mentre Lavi annuiva.

– Non capisco... volevo solo essere io a organizzarti le nozze, tutto qui. – lamentò la ragazza. – Perché ti arrabbi? Perché dovrebbero... – s'interruppe di colpo, realizzando all'improvviso cosa non quadrava.

Kanda era _agitato_ , lui che non si scomponeva mai; Lavi aveva un'aria terribilmente _colpevole_ ed entrambi apparivano molto a disagio, guardinghi come se fossero seguiti.

– Devi annullare tutto – disse Lavi – noi non possiamo...

– Sei tu? – chiese Lenalee interrompendolo, allibita. – Tu e Kanda?

– Abbassa la voce! – mugugnò quest'ultimo.

Lavi annuì e Lenalee non nascose quanto la cosa la sconvolgesse. Dopotutto lei e Kanda erano cresciuti sotto l'egida della chiesa, le era stato insegnato che quel tipo di relazione era peccato; ma, ciononostante, avrebbe supportato i suoi amici.

– Possiamo farlo ugualmente – annunciò, per nulla scoraggiata dal crimine da loro già commesso e da quello che stavano per commettere insieme – fidatevi di me!

Kanda e Lavi si scambiarono uno sguardo sconsolato.

– Ho sempre desiderato un 'Wedding Planner' – commentò Lavi – mi raccomando, voglio un bouquet di rose. Rose rosse.

Kanda lo fulminò sul posto.

 

 

Kanda era terribilmente nervoso. Adesso _tutti_ sapevano di loro due. D'accordo, non proprio tutti, mezza sezione scientifica e gli altri Esorcisti sì, però! Matrimonio Giapponese, pochi intimi... avrebbe preferito ci fossero solo loro due e i testimoni; soprattutto non avrebbe voluto dover sentire Tiedoll che singhiozzava per l'intera cerimonia. Spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra, sbirciandosi intorno di sottecchi per cogliere le espressioni degli altri presenti; dietro di lui c'era Marie, Lenalee era a un passo di distanza vicino a Lavi. Nella prima fila di banchi alla sua destra, in piedi orgoglioso, c'era Tiedoll col fazzoletto agli occhi e in quella immediatamente adiacente i tre scienziati fedelissimi di Komui, Reever, Johnny e Russel. Il vecchio Zhu e Bak sedevano invece su uno dei banchi di sinistra, insieme al cuoco, Jerry. Miranda Lotto era in piedi poco distante, sola. Dietro di lei, Crowley. Come avevano fatto a tenere lontano (e all'oscuro) Bookman?

Tutti sorridevano, nessun segno di disagio sui loro volti. Ci avevano messo davvero poco a digerire una notizia scioccante come quella, senza contare il sacrilegio di cui si stavano macchiando nel presenziare alla loro unione, celebrata con rito shintoista in una chiesa cattolica, nientemeno.

Komui che officiava la cerimonia, poi! L'uomo stava continuando con le invocazioni agli Dei e presto sarebbe giunto il momento di scambiare le promesse nuziali, dopo il rituale del sake. Le tre tazze colme di sake, da cui avrebbero dovuto bere in sequenza, facevano bella mostra di sé sul trespolo di fronte a loro, sul quale erano anche gli anelli. L'enorme vaso di camelie era proprio vicino all'uscita...

Il fiato gli si bloccò in gola e si voltò verso il futuro sposo, incontrandone lo sguardo.

– Non stai pensando di scappare dall'altare, vero, Yuu? – sussurrò Lavi, fissandolo con aria eloquente.

Accidenti, lo conosceva troppo bene. Scosse la testa, deglutendo a vuoto. Lavi gli sorrise felice, portando il bouquet di rose di fronte a entrambi e prendendogli la mano.

D'improvviso le porte della chiesa si spalancarono e una voce imperiosa apostrofò i presenti.

– Perché non sono stato informato di queste nozze? – latrò Howard Link, avvicinandosi, Allen alle calcagna, che da dietro le sue spalle mimava un contrito: “Mi spiace, non sono riuscito a trattenerlo più di così”.

Komui non poteva perdere altro tempo o gli sposi sarebbero stati scoperti!

– Vi dichiaro... – Kanda lo fulminò con lo sguardo in un muto 'bada a ciò che dirai' e l'uomo optò per qualcosa d'innocuo e rapido – sposati! – bofonchiò, esortandoli a scambiarsi gli anelli.

Lavi lanciò il bouquet a Lenalee, che prese il suo posto accanto a Kanda, e Komui urlò: – La mia adorata Lenalee non sposa nessuno!

Ovviamente intendeva dire che, anche se aveva afferrato il bouquet, non le avrebbe permesso di essere la prossima, ma la scena servì allo scopo.

Solo allora Kanda notò l'abbigliamento della ragazza, un vaporoso abito di seta bianca, i capelli intrecciati di piccole roselline anch'esse bianche. Aveva pensato proprio a tutto, anche al piano d'emergenza.

– Diavolo di un Wedding Planner – sussurrò Lavi; Kanda non poteva essere più d'accordo.

– Supervisore, sta dicendo che annulla tutto a metà cerimonia? – domandò Howard Link e, quando l'uomo annuì, commentò: – Pazzesco. Tutto questo è altamente irregolare.

L'Ispettore era sul punto d'iniziare una lunga ramanzina quando Lenalee pensò bene di anticiparlo cominciando a lamentarsi, cosa che lo convinse a desistere.

– Ma, fratello, il ballo è già organizzato! Voglio farlo ugualmente! – pretese.

Howard Link scosse la testa con disapprovazione e lanciò un'occhiata pietosa verso Kanda, che fingeva di non essere presente.

– Walker. Andiamo via. – ordinò; ma prima di voltarsi per lasciare quella gabbia di matti al proprio destino, aggiunse: – Resta inteso che riferirò di questa pagliacciata a chi di dovere.

 

 

Adesso il salone era tappezzato di fiori ovunque e luci psichedeliche continuavano ad abbagliarlo a ogni passo; Kanda avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per non essere lì, con uno smoking addosso e Lavi spalmato contro. Davanti a tutti.

Il vaso di camelie faceva bella mostra di sé al centro della pista da ballo, mentre da un lato Jerry invitava tutti ad assaggiare gustosi manicaretti e una fetta dell' _enorme_ torta che aveva preparato.

In qualche modo il bouquet di rose era tornato al legittimo proprietario, perché Kanda se lo trovò d'un tratto davanti al naso.

– Ti amo. – dichiarò Lavi. – Balliamo?

Kanda scosse la testa con veemenza, ma invano: era già stato trascinato al centro della pista, le braccia di Lavi attorno alla sua vita e i loro visi che si toccavano. Potendo, Kanda sarebbe morto lì, adesso. Soprattutto quando Lavi lo baciò, su richiesta dei presenti, con la motivazione che durante la cerimonia non avevano potuto 'consumare'.

E dopo gli applausi.

 

 

Due figure vestite in tuniche color sabbia sedevano in terra, mangiando con gusto da un piatto colmo d'ogni ben di dio, torta nuziale inclusa.

– Chi è che s'è sposato, poi? – disse quello col volto bendato.

– Boh! – rispose l'altro, un energumeno alto e robusto con una vistosa cresta di capelli fulvi.

– Lavi e Kanda. – s'intromise una voce a loro ben nota.

– Allen! – esclamarono i due Finder, trasalendo. – Che ci fai qui?

– Quello che fate voi. Mangio a ufo. Quel bastardo di Kanda non mi ha voluto fra gli invitati – borbottò, Allen, indignato – dopo quello che ho fatto per lui distraendo Link!

“ _Un momento, ha detto Lavi e Kanda?!”_ , realizzarono all'unisono i due Finder.

– No, ci prende in giro. – disse quello con la cresta.

S'affacciarono da sotto al tavolo, carponi, sollevando la tovaglia.

Kanda e Lavi erano abbracciati e ballavano! Il mondo stava per finire. Avrebbero anche avuto la conferma, se avessero potuto udire ciò che gli sposi si stavano dicendo.

– Coraggio, Yuu, andiamo a 'consumare' questo matrimonio – sussurrava Lavi all'orecchio del consorte – reclamo la mia prima notte di 'vergine', prendimi...

Kanda lo fissò a bocca aperta: diceva sul serio?

 


End file.
